


A Quiet Kind Of Day

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: HP Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Pure, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: It's been a bit...different after the war. Today, Harry just needs some peace and quiet.
Relationships: Background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776613
Kudos: 47





	A Quiet Kind Of Day

Draco slumped down into his seat in potions class and looked to the opposite side of the room to where Harry usually sat. He frowned slightly when he saw that his boyfriend wasn't there. Seeing a cuddling Ron and Hermione at the same table as said seat, Draco lifted himself off of the chair and strolled over to the other two. Once he arrived at the table, he forwent greeting them and asked,

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and responded,

"Well good morning to you too."

Ron chuckled softly at the comment, but answered Draco,

"He's in the Gryffindor dorms. Said he couldn't come to class today."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows,

"Did he say why?"

Ron shook his head,

"Nope. Just hid and said not to wait up for him. Oh, and to tell you to come by after the end of class."

Draco made the universal hand motion for 'what the fuck' and asked,

"And you didn't find that suspicious in the slightest?"

Hermione cocked her head,

"What do you mean?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow,

"Honestly, Granger, for being the smartest person I know you can be quite dense sometimes. A boy that just finished up being at the center of a hug war locks himself up and you don't suspect a thing?"

"He's done weirder."

Draco opened his mouth to argue before realizing that they were probably right. But _still_.

He took a quick glance at the door and saw that their new potions professor had yet to walk in through the door, so he decided to swiftly walk towards it and leave.

Briskly speed-walking towards the Gryffindor dormitories, he held his robe taut so that it wouldn't make noise. (He was supposed to be in class, after all.)

He stood before The Fat Lady and proudly proclaimed,

"Tiddlywinks."

"You're not a Gryffindor!"

"Astute observation. Tiddlywinks."

"I can't let you in!"

"I'm going to see a friend. Tiddlywinks."

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and begrudgingly opened up the door. Draco hurried up the steps to where the Eight Years slept.

He walked inside and found Harry with no expression on his face, sprawled out and staring at the ceiling in his pajamas, despite it being 8:47 according to the clock in the dorm.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond. Draco let his satchel down onto the ground and went to Harry's bedside. He silently crawled into the bed and sat next to Harry's head before silently playing with it.

"Is today a sad day or a tired day?"

Harry just sighed.

"So, a quiet day I guess?"

Harry lazily nodded once. Draco picked Harry up so he was sitting in between Draco's legs, facing away. He kept playing with Harry's hair with one hand and used the other to wrap around his boyfriend.

Harry straightened out his body and then balled up, leaning into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped both arms around his lover and rested his head on Harry's. 

Harry mumbled something soft,

"...im sorry..."

Draco silently shook his head and pecked Harry on the forehead.

"You don't have to be sorry. You shouldn't be sorry. We all have days like this, especially after the war. You are no exception, and that's okay."

Harry stared at the wall. Draco picked him up and made Harry turn to face him,

"Who are you?"

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head, seemingly to clear his thoughts. There was finally some recognition in his eyes as he answered,

"um...im harry potter."

"When were you born?"

"July 31st, 1980."

"What is today's date?"

"Septem-nonono, October..."

Harry bit his bottom lip and avoided Draco's eyes. Draco recalled the date written on the board and supplied it for Harry,

"October 15th..."

"October 15th, 1998."

Draco smiled and slyly summoned his wand and pointed it at Harry,

"Tittilando."

Harry began quietly giggling, wrapping his arm around his body to protect himself against the phantom tickles. Draco then cast a quick Aguamenti into a cup sitting on Harry's nightstand.

He turned back to see that Harry was now fine, and handed the cup to him. Harry took the cup and sipped the water, only to gulp it all down after Draco sent him a look.

"Better?"

Harry nodded with a faint smile on his face,

"Better."

Draco laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Harry crawled over. 

Draco put an arm around Harry's middle as his boyfriend curled up into a ball for some much-needed sleep, judging by the bags beneath his eyes. 

He closed his eyes, but then felt Harry turn round and rest his hand on his cheek. Draco felt a peck on the lips and heard a small whisper,

"I love you. So so so so much..."

Harry turned back around, and they slept. 

Later, Ron and Hermione came back into the dorm room to grab a few supplies and check up on Harry, only to see him sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. 

Hermione smiled to herself, 

"They're good for each other."

Ron couldn't fight off his grin as he turned to Hermione and replied,

"I think so too."


End file.
